


Shades of Subcon

by Clover_UwU



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadtcher, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, first fic, hat kid bow kid mustache girl friendship, mompress, not sure how to tag, not to much though, putting that there because the first chapter has a bus crash and glass stabby you have been warned, they have name changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_UwU/pseuds/Clover_UwU
Summary: Hat Kid has transferred schools after awakening a strange new power and meets a colorful cast of characters!
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Cooking Cat/The Empress (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: Friends to the End

**Author's Note:**

> TW for ! minor character death, bus crash, and someone getting stabbed by glass ! I apologize but this is a needed chapter to set up Hat Kids predicament. Guessing that the next chapter is out feel free to skip! This fic should eventually circle back to this incident.

Hat Kid popped out of bed bright and early. She rooted through her closet and found... her favorite outfit! A purple dress with yellow sleeves and black leggings that had little white flowers at the bottom. She hurried down the stairs and smelled strawberry pancakes. It was heavenly. 

"Oh! Hattie, you're awake!" her dad flipped a pancake onto a plate. Hat Kid snatched up the plate and gobbled down the pancakes. 

"Careful you'll choke!" Her dad exclaimed.

"Shorry" Hat Kid hugged her mom,” bye mom, dad.” She beamed. Today was a great day. She got out of bed in time, her favorite outfit was clean, dad even agreed to make her favorite strawberry pancakes. Hat Kid's mom gave her forehead an affectionate nuzzle.

“I hope you have a great day at school sweetie!” Her mom hugged back, before letting go. Just before Hat Kid ran out the door she heard her mother call out.

“Wait, Annabelle, you forgot your lunch!” Hat Kids smile dropped

“I thought I told you already, my name is Hat Kid or Hattie for short!” everything's okay, one bad thing couldn't ruin an awesome day. Hat Kid snatched lunch off the table and left in a huff. It was mid-autumn but she wasn't going back in to get her coat.

"Jeez, It's really cold today." Hat Kid shuddered before making her way to the bus stop. At least she would get to see her friend.

The bus pulled up and she moved to sit next to her best friend h̴̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̧͍̲̰̯̙͚͇̻̤̮̺̼̲͚̙͖͉̠͔͍͖̩̹͓̬͇̟̤͙̖̝̲͎̮͔̱̮̘̖̼̱̱̰͔̥̟̰̻͍̼͍̟͚͙̥̞̞̥̘͔̺̟͈̥̟̻̤̞̩̰̅̆̈́̊̀̀̈͋̽̈́̔͌́̈͑͌̿̐̐̏̈̒̑͛͆̃̾̈́̈́͆̐̅͆̃͌̈͊͒̍̀̎͌̓̐̉̈̃̈́̆̔́͆̿̏͂́͑̆̄̑̈́̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝g̸̨̡̢̧̛̜̭̯̟͕̰̤̤̗̘͓̳̠͎̞̣͔̣̫̗͎̥̬̹̩̟̭͈̹̻̣̺̜͈̲̥̣̟̞̫̭͖͙͚͖̋̋̇̓́̌̄̍̍̄̈́̀̆͐̐̇̑̐̇̑̽́̔͊̌͑̋̀̀̋̑́͗̍̾̉̎̑̆͗̋̐̀̃͆̚͘͝͝ṫ̶̨̧̧̡̧̨̮̙̻͖̖̫͚͍̼̝̠̯̞͚͉͎̝̯̹͈͙̝̲̰̘̜͕͕̹̩̟̭͙̭͓̖̻̫͙͓͙̬͖̞̫̗̭̯̥̼͎̠̤̖̞͓̺͕̲̊̂̿̈̓̿̚͜i̸̡̡̡̛̺͇̗͔̭͓͇̫̪͓̭̜͕͍͖̯̱̻͓̘̦̯̺̯̟͖̱̱̻̰̥͖̱̖̭̔̀̌̔̅̾̽̓̀͊͒̅̒̋̐͋̾́̿̏͂͐̈́͌͋̔̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝v̸̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̬̦̺̜͕̜͎̼͉̜̺̙̤̯͇̜̙̯̫̺̤͍̺̤̫̠͙̥̪̞̳̦̣͓͈̝͚̮̪͈͚̖̭̮̲̠͖̲̘̠̺̌̈̈͒̀̄͆̎̾̆̅̓̔̓͆̏̈̒̎̌͐̒̈́̐́͊͛̔͒̽́͂̋͌͑̿̿̀̃̊̿̐́̂͒͒̓̍̊̒̋̀̆͒̈́͊͒̾̔̈́̈̍̿̔̀̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̷̡͈̟̝̙̬̞͖̯͚̞̘̝̻̙͉̺͎̝̩͓̱͓̗̗̻̲̠̲̞̪͚̣̘̟̲̣̗̣̗̱͙̘̳̙̾͂́̄̈̂̓̂͂̓̈͆͜͝ͅ. “Ah, Hattie why do you look so sad?” Hat Kid turned and frowned. “Mom called me the wrong name again. And it was such a good morning too!” Hat Kid turned to her friend and smiled. “I know it’ll be a good day though. I can feel it!”

Hattie's friend smiled, before turning to the window and sliding it down. “Oh really, but I thought the days you forget your coat are always bad.”  
Hat Kid laughed. “Not this one!” The wind from the window then proceeded to blow her hat off. “Oh no!” Hat Kid grabbed it but missed, watching it tumble down the aisle. “Be right back!”  
Hat Kid ran down the aisle towards her hat, but someone grabbed it before her. “Hey give it back!”

“Aww, does the freak want her hat back, too bad!” Faces blurred.

“Your only a kid without it, hey j̷̨̛̪̞͋̀́̑͆̆̑́̒̐̀̔̚ḳ̵̨̡͈̭̜̫̖͇̰͔̫̼̳̦͐̌̓̒́̂̆̈̈́̀̈̈͌̈́̉̉͌̕͠͝ͅą̶̡̩̮̟͕̯̜͍͈̣̱͕̙̖̪͍̈́̏͋̈̒̈́̀̆͘͠ę̷̨̧̬̲̗̳͓̳̪͎̺̮̜̼̫͖̺̻͎̏͆̈́͜ do you think this counts as identity theft?”

“Give. It. Back.”

“You kids need to quiet it down back there!”

More taunts were hurled at Hat Kid. She stood taking an offensive stance before launching herself at the two boys, their laughter cutting off abruptly.

“Hey cut it out!”

“PEC-”

“Uh, mister bus driver Hattie and j̷̨̛̪̞͋̀́̑͆̆̑́̒̐̀̔̚ḳ̵̨̡͈̭̜̫̖͇̰͔̫̼̳̦͐̌̓̒́̂̆̈̈́̀̈̈͌̈́̉̉͌̕͠͝ͅą̶̡̩̮̟͕̯̜͍͈̣̱͕̙̖̪͍̈́̏͋̈̒̈́̀̆͘͠ę̷̨̧̬̲̗̳͓̳̪͎̺̮̜̼̫͖̺̻͎̏͆̈́͜ are fighting.”

“You two brats better stop fightin-”

There was the sickening sound of tires squealing before the bus flew out of control, spinning down a slope before landing on its side. Windows shattered and screams cut through the air.  
When the bus finally stopped rolling there was silence. Hat Kid pushing off j̷̨̛̪̞͋̀́̑͆̆̑́̒̐̀̔̚ḳ̵̨̡͈̭̜̫̖͇̰͔̫̼̳̦͐̌̓̒́̂̆̈̈́̀̈̈͌̈́̉̉͌̕͠͝ͅą̶̡̩̮̟͕̯̜͍͈̣̱͕̙̖̪͍̈́̏͋̈̒̈́̀̆͘͠ę̷̨̧̬̲̗̳͓̳̪͎̺̮̜̼̫͖̺̻͎̏͆̈́͜ unmoving body, surprisingly unharmed, made her way towards her friend's seat. 

Hat Kid stared at the sight before her. Her friend who was just living and breathing was lying slumped over. There was no indicator that she was breathing, and there were shards of glass protruding from her stomach.

“H̴̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̧͍̲̰̯̙͚͇̻̤̮̺̼̲͚̙͖͉̠͔͍͖̩̹͓̬͇̟̤͙̖̝̲͎̮͔̱̮̘̖̼̱̱̰͔̥̟̰̻͍̼͍̟͚͙̥̞̞̥̘͔̺̟͈̥̟̻̤̞̩̰̅̆̈́̊̀̀̈͋̽̈́̔͌́̈͑͌̿̐̐̏̈̒̑͛͆̃̾̈́̈́͆̐̅͆̃͌̈͊͒̍̀̎͌̓̐̉̈̃̈́̆̔́͆̿̏͂́͑̆̄̑̈́̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝g̸̨̡̢̧̛̜̭̯̟͕̰̤̤̗̘͓̳̠͎̞̣͔̣̫̗͎̥̬̹̩̟̭͈̹̻̣̺̜͈̲̥̣̟̞̫̭͖͙͚͖̋̋̇̓́̌̄̍̍̄̈́̀̆͐̐̇̑̐̇̑̽́̔͊̌͑̋̀̀̋̑́͗̍̾̉̎̑̆͗̋̐̀̃͆̚͘͝͝ṫ̶̨̧̧̡̧̨̮̙̻͖̖̫͚͍̼̝̠̯̞͚͉͎̝̯̹͈͙̝̲̰̘̜͕͕̹̩̟̭͙̭͓̖̻̫͙͓͙̬͖̞̫̗̭̯̥̼͎̠̤̖̞͓̺͕̲̊̂̿̈̓̿̚͜i̸̡̡̡̛̺͇̗͔̭͓͇̫̪͓̭̜͕͍͖̯̱̻͓̘̦̯̺̯̟͖̱̱̻̰̥͖̱̖̭̔̀̌̔̅̾̽̓̀͊͒̅̒̋̐͋̾́̿̏͂͐̈́͌͋̔̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝v̸̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̬̦̺̜͕̜͎̼͉̜̺̙̤̯͇̜̙̯̫̺̤͍̺̤̫̠͙̥̪̞̳̦̣͓͈̝͚̮̪͈͚̖̭̮̲̠͖̲̘̠̺̌̈̈͒̀̄͆̎̾̆̅̓̔̓͆̏̈̒̎̌͐̒̈́̐́͊͛̔͒̽́͂̋͌͑̿̿̀̃̊̿̐́̂͒͒̓̍̊̒̋̀̆͒̈́͊͒̾̔̈́̈̍̿̔̀̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̷̡͈̟̝̙̬̞͖̯͚̞̘̝̻̙͉̺͎̝̩͓̱͓̗̗̻̲̠̲̞̪͚̣̘̟̲̣̗̣̗̱͙̘̳̙̾͂́̄̈̂̓̂͂̓̈͆͜͝ͅ. Are, are you ok? H̴̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̧͍̲̰̯̙͚͇̻̤̮̺̼̲͚̙͖͉̠͔͍͖̩̹͓̬͇̟̤͙̖̝̲͎̮͔̱̮̘̖̼̱̱̰͔̥̟̰̻͍̼͍̟͚͙̥̞̞̥̘͔̺̟͈̥̟̻̤̞̩̰̅̆̈́̊̀̀̈͋̽̈́̔͌́̈͑͌̿̐̐̏̈̒̑͛͆̃̾̈́̈́͆̐̅͆̃͌̈͊͒̍̀̎͌̓̐̉̈̃̈́̆̔́͆̿̏͂́͑̆̄̑̈́̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝g̸̨̡̢̧̛̜̭̯̟͕̰̤̤̗̘͓̳̠͎̞̣͔̣̫̗͎̥̬̹̩̟̭͈̹̻̣̺̜͈̲̥̣̟̞̫̭͖͙͚͖̋̋̇̓́̌̄̍̍̄̈́̀̆͐̐̇̑̐̇̑̽́̔͊̌͑̋̀̀̋̑́͗̍̾̉̎̑̆͗̋̐̀̃͆̚͘͝͝ṫ̶̨̧̧̡̧̨̮̙̻͖̖̫͚͍̼̝̠̯̞͚͉͎̝̯̹͈͙̝̲̰̘̜͕͕̹̩̟̭͙̭͓̖̻̫͙͓͙̬͖̞̫̗̭̯̥̼͎̠̤̖̞͓̺͕̲̊̂̿̈̓̿̚͜i̸̡̡̡̛̺͇̗͔̭͓͇̫̪͓̭̜͕͍͖̯̱̻͓̘̦̯̺̯̟͖̱̱̻̰̥͖̱̖̭̔̀̌̔̅̾̽̓̀͊͒̅̒̋̐͋̾́̿̏͂͐̈́͌͋̔̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝v̸̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̬̦̺̜͕̜͎̼͉̜̺̙̤̯͇̜̙̯̫̺̤͍̺̤̫̠͙̥̪̞̳̦̣͓͈̝͚̮̪͈͚̖̭̮̲̠͖̲̘̠̺̌̈̈͒̀̄͆̎̾̆̅̓̔̓͆̏̈̒̎̌͐̒̈́̐́͊͛̔͒̽́͂̋͌͑̿̿̀̃̊̿̐́̂͒͒̓̍̊̒̋̀̆͒̈́͊͒̾̔̈́̈̍̿̔̀̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̷̡͈̟̝̙̬̞͖̯͚̞̘̝̻̙͉̺͎̝̩͓̱͓̗̗̻̲̠̲̞̪͚̣̘̟̲̣̗̣̗̱͙̘̳̙̾͂́̄̈̂̓̂͂̓̈͆͜͝ͅ. Please say something. Please, please sa- say.” Tears were falling down her face. She held her friend close all too aware of her fleeting warmth. “I’m sor, I’m so sorry. I, I’ll, I wi-will never fig-fight with him, him again. Just please.”

Hat Kid closed her eyes burying her face into her friend's shoulder. Her tears stung her face and blood stained her hands. Then she was outside, her vision blurred. “Wher-,” a hand on her shoulder. 

“Target neutralized, get in contact with her parents, we will need to transfer custody to someone properly trained.”  
…  
She was in a cold room, sitting in between her parents. There were some papers on the table that she couldn’t make sense of. Sitting across from her were two more adults, both with blondish hair and pale skin. They claimed to be her aunt and uncle. They sat for a little while longer and talked, the words blurred together, why couldn’t she understand. Her mom turned to her giving her a brisk hug and whispering something in her ear. Her parents left. One of the strange men stood her up and walked her over to her uncle. She said some words to her uncle before they stood up and left taking Hat Kid with them.

It was a long ride and she didn’t know where she was going. Her aunt and Uncle were silent for the remainder of the car ride.


	2. Malls and Mustaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid closed her eyes and sunHat Kid closed her eyes and sunk into the bed. Today was crazy. But she didn’t have much time to think before sleep claimed her.

Her uncle pulls up to a cozy looking house and exits the car. The house is tall around two stories and is painted off-white. Her Uncle then turned around and motioned for Hat Kid to exit the car. Hat Kid groggily nods and exits the car, his mouth moved but she didn’t process the words.

She saw her Aunt exit the passenger seat and pull out some miscellaneous keys. She held them to the door for a brief second before the door opened and she loudly announced their arrival.  
As Hat Kid entered the house she took notice of the layout. There was a staircase placed in front of the entryway. To the left appeared to be a living room that attached to the dining room and perhaps a kitchen past that. To the right was an open door in which a bed sat in. If Hat Kid looked up the stairs it seemed a bathroom sat at the top.

The sound of footsteps comes from the kitchen and outcomes a plump lady with rich orange hair. She had orange hair tied up into space buns and was dressed in a white dress, and tan baggy shorts. Her most notable feature was her lack of socks and shoes. “Quiet down Marie I just got the little one to bed.”

Hat Kid turned to Her aunt, “little one?” Hat Kid then turned sharply at movement in the corner of her eyes. A shadowy figure stood at the top of the stairs. As the figure moved down the stairs it revealed a young girl around Hat Kids age wearing bright red pajamas with the same blondish hair that her aunt had. The girl is noticeably tired.

“Who’s that” The girl spoke in the same weird accent her aunt had.

“I’m Hat Kid, what's your name!” Hat Kid smiled. Was this a new friend?

The strange girl seems more awake now. She turns her head towards Hat Kid's aunt. “Mom who is she, why is she here, where did she come from?”

“This is Hattie, she's going to live with us from now on.” Her aunt smiled softly. “She’s like you in her capabilities, and just lost someone close to her so play nice.” 

“But, I don’t want a sister.” The strange girl. Her sister? pouted.

“Go back to bed hon, and please show Hattie to the guest room,” The nice lady said, ushering the two girls up the stairs

“Okay, I’m going! come on new girl, the guest room is this way.” The strange blonde motioned to follow her. At the top of the stairs, there was a bathroom and to the left and right there were bedrooms. The one on the left seemed a lot more lived-in though.

“I guess this is where you will be staying.” The girl pointed to the room to the right. There were two beds, one on each side of the room, and two closets. “Guess you don’t have anything to unpack.”

Hat Kid turned towards the girl. “Hey, I never caught your name! I told you mine so I should get yours. It's only fair!” 

The girl turned and sighed. “Matilda, although you can call me Mustache Girl!” She struck a pose. 

Hat Kid smiled “I’m gonna call you Mu since Mustache Girl is a mouthful.”

“Whatever.” Mu left, presumably to go to her own room. So she was staying with her uncles now. That was cool and thought Hat Kid, I have an awesome new sister! She plopped down on her bed and pulled out a small pocket watch. It was the only thing she kept in her old town. The strange men gave her an assortment of small objects to choose from. It was really weird. 

Hat Kid closed her eyes and sunHat Kid closed her eyes and sunk into the bed. Today was crazy. But she didn’t have much time to think before sleep claimed her.

When Hat kid opened her eyes she was confused for a moment before remembering what happened yesterday. She lay in bed for a few more minutes wondering if it was all just a dream. The more she tried to focus the more the voices coming from downstairs stood out. She got out of bed and stretched out before slowly heading down the stairs.

“Ahh, you're awake. Come sit I made pancakes.” Her aunt said warmly, gesturing to a seat next to Mu, who indeed had a mustache. Last night she couldn’t see it. Hmm.  
Hat Kid moved to sit down, taking note that the pancakes had bits of strawberries in them. For some reason, she lost her appetite. ”Do you have anything else to eat?”

Silently Mu put a few sausages onto her plate. “Thanks?” Hat Kid questions.

“Those were the last ones, so you better be thankful.” Mu huffed and scooted away slightly. Hat Kid shrugged to herself before tucking in.

“Those were great! Thank you, Auntie.” Hat Kid said after finishing her food.

“You’re welcome. And feel free to just call me Mary.” Hat Kid nodded. “Today we need to go shopping!”

“Why?” Questioned Mu from the living room who appeared to have just found a show she liked on the TV.

“Hattie needs to get clothes, and we need to get her measurements for the school uniform,” Mary explained. She is going back to school next week so we have a lot of preparations to do.”  
After the brief explanation from Mary, they got in the car and drove off. Hat Kid placed her head on her hand and stared out the window Mu doing the same. Eventually, they came to a large structure with several logos of stores Hat Kid recognized.

“Ok everyone, out of the car.” Mary suddenly said, snapping Hat Kid out of her trance. As she got out of the car Hat Kid realized yet again that she had no jacket. She hurried inside the nearest store, standing between the inside doors and the outside doors. Hat Kid watched as Mu and Mary got out of the car, and entered the store.

“You guys are slow.” Hat Kid complained quickly entering the store. There were many racks of neatly hung up clothes. The store was fairly empty and quiet with only a few people standing around.

“You’re just really fast.” Retorted Mu.

“Matilda honey, please show Hattie here to the clothes section.” Mary then turned towards Hat Kid, “Pick out a few outfits ok, and make sure to get a coat for the winter.” 

Hat Kid nodded before turning around and running after Mu who had already left. When Hat Kid caught up to Mu they were in a more brightly colored area, and the clothes seemed more their size.  
Hat Kid looked around a bit before finding a small tucked away section labeled tourist trap. Gray shirts were featuring some sort of disco penguin, black shirts with an angry bird thing with The Conductor in spooky lettering, and dark purple shirts with a goofy grin.

“What are these?” Hat Kid questioned turning towards Mu who was half-heartedly flipping through some superhero-themed t-shirts. Mu turned towards Hat Kid.  
“The disco penguin is DJ grooves mascot. DJ Grooves is a popular indie artist that lives here. The Conductor is actually Connie, he just got extremely mad at a few tourists once.” Mu looked disinterested. “The purple one is the myth of the snatcher. I won’t go into too much detail but basically, he’s a cranky old dude that lives in the woods that eats children. Probably a made-up tale to keep children out of the woods.”

“That's cool.” Hat Kid grabbed one of the purple t-shirts. She then walked back over to the children's section. Hat Kid picked out a couple of t-shirts with animal puns on them, a few pairs of black pants, socks, some pajamas, and this really cool cat hoodie.

“Ok let's go find Aunt Mary!” Hak Kid beamed. Mu did not share the sentiment.”Yeah, whatever.”

Hat Kid looked at Mu. “Hey, I never got to ask why you have a mustache.”

Mu stared at Hat Kid. “Some jerk slipped a facial hair growth potion into my water during gym. I liked it so I kept it. Mom was mortified though.”

“And they said I had a wild imagination.” Hat Kid muttered under her breath.

Hat Kid spotted her aunt. She was talking with a tall man of color that had his hair in an afro. As Hat Kid approaches the attention is put on her.

“Is this the little darlin’ you were talking so fondly about?”

“That’d be me. My name is Hat Kid, but you can call me Hattie.”

“Is that so!” He looked back at her aunt. “Well I’d best be on my way, Connie wants me back by four and I have some grocery shopping to do.”

“We can chat later then, we have to get this little ones measurements done for her uniform.” After a quick wave goodbye, they went to check out.

“Hey.” Said Hat Kid. “Can we go to the bookstore, I wanna get a new journal since I wasn’t allowed to bring my old one?” Aunt Mary smiled.

“Sure honey, but we have to be quick. I promised the school we’d be there by five.”

It didn’t take long for Hat Kid to find a Journal. Its cover was a repeat pattern of different hats, and it came with a fancy pen! The line for check out was pretty long though, and they were behind a tall guy dressed like how her teachers normally would. His brown hair was cleanly brushed.

“Hey, mom can I go play with the trains in the kid's section.” For some reason, Mu looked like she wanted to be anywhere else than here. Hat Kid chalked it up to her being antsy. 

“Sure, but be careful, and do not talk to strangers.”

“Got it, okay, bye!” Mu ran off. They finished checking out, went to find Mu, and got back in the car.

Next stop School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please this is my first fic so any suggestions would be great!

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is my first fic so any suggestions would be great!


End file.
